


Your Tears, My Voice, Our Rain

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Playlist [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, M/M, Regrets, angsty, open/ambiguous ending, side!soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: If only rain could wash away memories, together seeping into the ground, thought Wonwoo.Acid Black Cherry -YesIndonesian version|Japanese version





	Your Tears, My Voice, Our Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Been quite some time since I had this idea to write Wonhui based on this song, but hadn’t written it until now.

If only rain could wash away memories, together seeping into the ground, thought Wonwoo. He had enough with the “time will help us forget”. That’s a lie. The fact was Wonwoo hadn’t forgotten. He couldn’t.

Sitting at the dining table of his own apartment, Wonwoo moved his gaze from the window on his right—which was hazy and wet from the rain—to the empty chair across him, letting memories engulf him once again.

****

“...that’s why I told Soonyoung, ‘You should go with _ Bananas in Pajamas _ .’ We worked _ so hard _to get the costumes. Can’t let them get exactly the same ones.” 

Sitting across him at the dining table, Jun spoke with passion. Without looking up from the newspaper he’s reading, Wonwoo knew that Jun was talking with his hands moving enthusiastically. 

“It’s his favorite childhood TV show, I knew that. He went straight to search for banana costume and large pajamas. Jihoon gave him an earful for that. That guy acts like he doesn’t care but he’s _ dying _ to be Iron Man. Positive. Thank God Soonyoung stands on his ground,” Jun giggled. This had been his favorite topic for days: Halloween party at the end of this month at Joshua’s place. Wonwoo was getting tired of it. He’s not a fan of parties, especially the one where he had to go out of his way and wear costumes. 

“Iron Man should be Wonwoo, and Captain America is me!” said Jun. His voice was full with pride, as if preventing Soonyoung and Jihoon from going to the party as Captain America and Iron Man so that Jun and Wonwoo could do it instead was some kind of grand achievement. Before they starting dating, Wonwoo used to think of Jun’s expressive way of talking as something cute. Might be because it was a total contrast from his own impassive way. But after two years, it started to get old.

“We try the costumes tomorrow night, okay?” Jun continued and Wonwoo sighed. It had only been three months since he got into a new company and a lot of his energy was spent for adjusting to the new environment. It felt like a waste to use his precious relax time after office for things like costumes fitting. 

“Wonwoo.” Because Wonwoo didn’t answer and kept looking at his paper, Jun tried to win his attention. “You can make it tomorrow at 6, right?”

Wonwoo still didn’t respond.

“Wonwooo.” Jun started to sulk and Wonwoo grunted his agreement.

“Hmmm.”

“Uuuh....” 

There he goes, thought Wonwoo. Sulking. Jun’s pout greeted him as he lifted his face from his paper.

“So he’s going or not...” Jun mumbled quietly. Wonwoo sighed before responding.

“Let’s meet at the store, tomorrow 6 PM.” Wonwoo gave in. He didn’t want to go but it’s better than dealing with sulking Jun.

Jun stopped pouting and looked at Wonwoo with uncertainty in his eyes. “Really?” he said, with his adorable big eyes. Jun’s cuteness had never failed in making Wonwoo submit to him.

Seeing Jun like that, Wonwoo felt mischievous and wanted to bring out more cute sides of Jun.

“Hmm, I’m not sure now...” said Wonwoo as he pretended to think about it. 

As expected, Jun’s pout was back. “Uggh, what do you mean you’re not sure?! You said yes already,” Jun whined. He stopped sulking when Wonwoo started to laugh, now realizing that his boyfriend was teasing him.

“Wonwoo!” 

****

“Wonwoo,” Jun called his name from the dining table behind, somewhat sulking. His voice was small, but Wonwoo could still hear it over the sound of water running from the tap.

Wonwoo continued to move his hand to wash the dishes and didn’t turn around as he asked with a hum. “Hmm?”

There’s a pause before Jun’s voice was heard again, as small and sulky as before. “Do you love me?”

Ooh. His boyfriend’s favorite phrase, thought Wonwoo as he smiled. 

Feeling mischievous, Wonwoo said “Hmm?” again even though he clearly heard Jun’s question.

Jun whined again. “Do you love me?” 

Wonwoo let the sound of tap water filling the silence for a little while, until the last plate was clean and put into the shelf. With easy steps Wonwoo opened the refrigerator and let out a box of cut watermelon, putting it on the center of the dining table.

“Wouldn’t be dating you if I didn’t,” said Wonwoo as he opened the box lid and took out a piece pf watermelon. He took a seat and started to eat. 

Every time Jun asked, Wonwoo had a different answer. But they were never straightforward. After almost 3 years dating, Wonwoo was still awkward in expressing his love for Jun. It’s not that their relationship had a problem. Wonwoo was just not used to it. His family wasn’t the type of people who would express their feelings directly. They were awkward even when giving a hug or saying happy birthday. Different from Jun’s family who had frequent video calls and kiss each other’s cheeks when they meet.

Jun took a piece of watermelon and continued his whining. “What kind of answer is that. Be more romantic like Soonyoung, will you?”

“You want me to be like Soonyoung? Printing a huge “I LOVE YOU” banner and _ parade _ to your office?” said Wonwoo as he smiled at the thought of Soonyoung’s craziness during his anniversary with Jihoon last month.

Jun laughed. “I take back my words. Cancel. Anything but that.” 

They continued to chat about Soonyoung’s latest crazy acts while enjoying the watermelon. When only half of the box was left, Jun said he was full and so they decided to call it a night.

Jun went to the bathroom first to brush his teeth. Watching his boyfriend’s back, Wonwoo thought about Jun’s question earlier. He couldn’t remember himself ever saying the world “love” to Jun. Sure Wonwoo was the one who asked Jun out, but Jun expressed his feelings first with an “I love you.” Wonwoo had never said it so straightforward. 

Maybe one day I could say it, thought Wonwoo as he followed Jun to the bathroom.

****

“Won... let’s end it, okay?” said Jun at the end of his confession. He was telling Wonwoo why he had been crying a lot and acting a bit distant. His voice was trembling and there wear teardrops ready to fall from the corners of his eyes. Even so, Jun still tried to smile. Seeing his favorite smile being wrapped in pain, Wonwoo felt like his own chest was being torn apart with a knife.

“I—I love you, okay? But I’m sorry. I just, hope that you’ll be happy.” This moment made Wonwoo realized how strong Jun was. Even when being hurt like this, Jun still said such kind words.

Wonwoo wanted to tell him, it was not his fault. Wonwoo wanted to tell him, sorry for making him feel unloved. Wonwoo wanted to tell him, he loved Jun too. 

But Wonwoo couldn’t win against pain and fear. Pain of seeing Jun getting hurt because of him. Fear of not being able to give what Jun deserved: love expressed in its fullest.

That’s why Wonwoo stayed quiet. He only gave a weak nod when Jun said “Bye bye” and walked out of his apartment. Who knew how long he sat at the dining table, doing nothing as he was in a daze. 

Suddenly a thunder roared and grabbed Wonwoo’s attention. He turned his head to the window on his right and saw heavy rain falling beyond the glass window. 

The sky was crying for him. 

********

Wonwoo knew he was being stupid. A shameless idiot. But the jewelry store appeared in front of him right after he heard from Jihoon that Jun was in the area for work matter.

Without much thining—no, without thinking at all, Wonwoo stepped into the store. He spent a whole thirty minutes looking through the ring collection until he made a decision. The staff suggested him to give it a try first, but Wonwoo declined because he already knew the size.

With the ring box in his pocket, Wonwoo headed outside. The sky roared as he stepped out of the door. It was certain that rain would fall. He didn’t have an umbrella with him, but he didn’t care. He walked with hasty steps, not because of the impending rain, but because he feared he’s going to lose his chance.

_ It’s too late anyway. _ Wonwoo brushed off the thought and kept walking. 

There were three large intersections until the shopping district which Jihoon mentioned in his chat. Wonwoo had just arrived at the first one when the sky attacked Wonwoo with large drops of rain. The people around him hurried for shelter or opening their umbrellas. Meanwhile Wonwoo kept on walking.

He arrived at the shopping district soaked from head to toe. The area was quite crowded, but Wonwoo got through easily because no one wanted to get wet with him. Soon enough Wonwoo arrived at the restaurant he was heading for.

He arrived at the same time as a group of men in working suits coming out of the restaurant. Jihoon was one of the firsts to come out, and he immediately noticed Wonwoo’s presence. His gaze was sharp, but he gave Wonwoo a small nod and guided his colleagues away, leaving Jun who got out last.

“Wonwoo?” Jun looked at him with various emotions filling his eyes. Wonwoo didn’t know which emotion was the strongest, but he hoped that it was the same as what he felt. 

“Won... You’re soaked—“

Jun’s words were cut off because Wonwoo suddenly pulled him into his hold. For a while Wonwoo was drowned in the touch, the familiar touch he had been missing. Jun softly pulled his clothes and kept saying “Let’s get you changed first. You’ll get sick,” but Wonwoo ignored him and kept hugging him. 

“Wonwoo.” Jun said gently with a little bit of frustration in his voice. Then he took Wonwoo’s left hand which was pressed hard to his back and tried to get Wonwoo out of this place.

Jun’s hold on his hand made Wonwoo snap out of his trance and Wonwoo let go of the embrace. Yet he’s still not moving his feet. Staying at the same spot, Wonwoo tightly gripped Jun’s right hand with his own left hand. 

“J-Jun...” Wonwoo looked at Jun and spoke with a choke, trying to hold back tears. He didn’t want to cry. He had to say it clearly, as he should have done since the very beginning. 

“I love you... I love you, Jun...”

_ I’m sorry it took me so long_, thought Wonwoo as his right hand reached into his pocket and took out the ring box. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please continue the story /gets kicked


End file.
